Blame! Academy
Kodansha | publisher_en = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Afternoon | magazine_en = | first = | last = | volumes = | volume_list = }} Blame! Academy (ブラム学園! Buramu gakuen!) is a spin-off series of Blame! by Tsutomu Nihei. Set in the same “City” as Blame!, it is a parody and comedy about various characters in the main Blame! story in a traditional Japanese school setting. Various elements in the main Blame! story are being parodied, including the relationship between Killy and Cibo, and Dhomochevsky and Iko. It is irregularly published in Afternoon. Characters ; One of the students in Blame! Academy. He is in the same class as Cibo, Dhomochevsky and Iko. He is depicted as a close friend of Cibo, although he often finds himself in situations that embarrass her and so she beats him up. Same as the main Blame! series, he seldom speaks in the school, and his cold facial expression is often used to provide comical relief. ; One of the students in Blame! Academy. She is a classmate of Killy, Iko and Dhomochevsky. ;Sanakan A teacher of Killy's class. She always carries a GBE with her and abuses its power often. She was shown to blast Killy out of the window when he was caught sleeping in her lesson, and to threaten the school principal who disapproved of her action. She once transformed into level 6 Safeguard form while trying to undo a mess created by Dhomochevsky. ;Dhomochevsky One of the students in Blame! Academy. He is a member of his class football team and a close friend of Iko. He seems to have an affection towards Pcell. ;Iko Dhomochevsky's close friend, Iko is part of the class football team and follows Dhomo in his misadventures. In the third Blame! Academy, it is shown (rather comically) that Iko is in fact female. The canon level of this is unknown. ;Seu One of the students in Blame! Academy. He is the chairman of the Students' Union and the head prefect. Same as the main Blame! series, he always carries a sword at all time, and often engage into duels with Ivy. ;Mensab A teacher of Seu's class. While appearing to be a gentle and nice teacher, she was shown to decapitate a student caught eating during class without hesitation. Same as the main Blame! series, she is adored by Seu and hated by Ivy and Maeve, who are in the same class. ;Davine Lu Linvega One of the students in Blame! Academy. In the Blame! Academy series, she was depicted as a female, as she was wearing traditional Japanese school uniform or sports outfit. She is a close friend of Pcell. Same as the main Blame! series, she seldom speaks and is exaggeratedly tall. ;Pcell One of the students in Blame! Academy. She once wished Dhomochevsky luck before a football/soccer match which causes him to blush before walking away grinning with Iko. She is often seen with Linvega and takes on a fairly different role as opposed to the main Blame! series. Sources ''Blame! Academy' artbook Category:2003 books Category:Blame!